Battle for Ji Province
The Battle of Ji Province (冀州の戦い) was the final battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Forces |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|Bronx OutLawz |Jin Dynasty |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|Pei YuanshaoBo CaiDeng MaoHuche'er |Deng Ai Guo HuaiYang Hu Zhang Hu |} Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit In Dynasty Warriors 4, this is the last stand of the Yuan Family. Players can defeat any one of the officers serving under Yuan Shang or Yuan Tan to cause them to bicker and turn against each other. Cao Cao will use this opportunity to coerce one of the brothers to defect and destroy the other. Yuan Shao will eventually arrive with reinforcements and stop the defection. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the stage is a battle between Yuan Shao and the Yellow Turbans. It is the first level in Zhao Yun's Story Mode, and the goal is to defeat Zhang Jiao. The Struggle at He Bei (河北掃討戦) is a fictional battle introduced in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. To follow with his father's ambitions to subjugate the province, Cao Pi leads an army to crush the Yuan family after the Battle of Guan Du. Historically, Hebei Province was one of Yuan Shao's most influential bases and home to many of his family members. It was one of the final battle grounds between his son, Yuan Shang, and Cao Cao. Role in GamesEdit While given a passing mention in other titles, the fall of the Yuan family becomes its own battle in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special as Cao Pi's second Musou Mode stage. His father wins Guan Du, but Yuan Shao escaped death from the battle. With the Yuan family still a looming threat on the horizon, Cao Pi volunteers to exterminate them for his father. He plans to experience how it feels to end a once reputable family, in hopes of better improving his future leadership. Yuan Shao stations himself on the northern mountain castle and has three gates to defend himself from Cao Pi's advance. The young leader has himself and several talented generals -such Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, and Zhang He- at the bottom of the mountain. While Yuan Shao orders his army to strengthen the defenses and wait for reinforcements, Cao Pi orders his army to eradicate the gates and take down the castle walls as quickly as possible. If Yuan Shao is defeated quickly, his sons will arrive too late to save their father. Realizing that the fate of the family is now up for grabs, Yuan Shang and Yuan Tan will bicker with one another over the right to lead. Their unwillingness to cooperate with one another makes Cao Pi's job easier to accomplish. Should Cao Pi take too long to defeat the father, Yuan Shao's sons will appear on the eastern side of the map and outnumber Cao Pi's troops. Cao Pi remarks that his plan has failed and orders his men to pull back and rebuild the defenses. Ally morale will suffer and Cao Pi will need to face the entire Yuan family at once. Yuan Shao will also be in hyper mode if this occurs, declaring that his family shall never fall so long as he lives. Waiting a little longer in the battle has Yuan Xi and his wife, Zhen Ji, appear in the upper right corner of the map. If Cao Pi approaches them, he will be taken by the maiden and flirts with her. Both members of the couple are insulted by his impulsiveness and will be enraged as a result. If Cao Pi defeats both of them, Zhen Ji will be impressed the strength he possesses over her husband and swears to be with him from then on. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages